A Gay Olde Christmas
A Gay Olde Christmas is the 7th episode of the ninth season and 201st overall. While visiting the Immigrant Historical Society Will, Grace, Karen, and Jack are forced to take the tour and relive the old New York. Summary While waiting to be seated at a restaurant, the friends enter a museum nearby showcasing the history of immigrants in New York. As the guide gives them the tour, they relive the story of an Irish immigrant, Karolyn O'Sullivan, who had moved to New York with her children and is struggling to provide for the family. During the winter, a brawny sailor named John Patrick McGee looks for a room with Karolyn's family and immediately senses that her landlord, the uptight Billam Van Billiams is a closeted homosexual, although Billam is married to Fanny Van Billiams. With no more money to pay for rent, Karolyn makes a deal with John Patrick for him to seduce the landlord and avoid being evicted. After the tour, the guide tells them that Karolyn eventually served four years in debtors' prison, John Patrick died at sea, Billam was convicted of sodomy and died penniless and alone; and Fanny was the first woman to vote in New York, and the first woman killed for voting in New York. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman and Billam Van Billiams) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler and Fanny Van Billiams) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland and John Patrick McGee) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker and Karolyn O’Sullivan) Guest * Leslie Jordan (Charlie) * Brian Posehn (Pete) * Mitch Silpa (Maitre D') * Megan Littler (Mary) * Evan O'Toole (Smitty) Notes * The Immigrant Historical Society museum featured in the episode is fictional. However, it may have been based on the New-York Historical Society. * This is the first episode to feature outtakes during the end credits. * YouTube celebrity Mitch Silpa, famous for parodying David Blaine, appears as the snotty Maitre D'. * Although never confirmed, the young Smitty is implied to be the same person as Karen's usual bartender when Karolyn laughs at the young Smitty's tragic news. * John Patrick's middle name is the same as Sean Hayes' own middle name. * Grace sings Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (1944). * The episode gives a nod to Debbie Reynolds, who portrayed Grace's mother Bobbi when a painting of her is seen at the Van Billam home. Cultural references * Fanny's name has been a source of many jokes in the episode, poking fun at the difference between its American and British meanings. * An annoyed Karen refers to Pete the museum docent as Hodor, after the character from Game of Thrones who is similarly tall and burly. * Billam mentions that he acquired his building from businessman Frederick Trump, another immigrant and actual grandfather of Donald Trump. * Fanny mentions being friends with socialite Alice Roosevelt, daughter of President Theodore Roosevelt. Media MV5BMTc3MjA0MDM0MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTM1ODUzNDM@. V1 .jpg MV5BNDQxNmE3N2EtNDc0ZS00NGIzLWI5ODMtMTU3MzJiMzhhYTcyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjMyNTEwOA@@. V1 .jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 9